1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet flea and tick brush. More specifically, this invention provides a pet flea and tick brush that will allow the application of a flea and/or tick control product to animals while brushing and grooming the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,595 by Rudolph discloses a fluid feeding brush housing bristles that may be fed with a fluid by the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,425 by Lerner, et al teaches an applicator for applying a treating liquid to hair, more specifically to an applicator for use in applying lotions to hair while it is wound upon a curler. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,142 describes a fountain brush with a handle adapted to contain a liquid such as water, hair tonic, or the like, and which is adapted to be dispensed during the hair brushing operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,853 by Myers relates generally to applicators for spraying the contents of aerosol cans between hair brush bristles or comb teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,663 by Cerquozzi discloses a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,193 by Knaus teaches a combination brush and comb. None of the foregoing art either taken singularly or in combination teach or suggest the particular pet flea and tick brush of this invention.